


Luck Be A... Lady?

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Anal Penetration, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, M/M, Mindbreak, Monsters, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: M/M companion anthology to Luck Be A Lady. Short stories of feminine gacha game boys running into less than fortune and hypersexual situations where their wits only last them long enough to realize how much they enjoy getting railed by the monsters before them. Commission for heikitsune25
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Luck Be A... Lady?

"Lanling Wang, hold them back!" Ritsuka shouted, ushering everyone up ahead of her, turning around and looking toward her servant, who seemed resolute and prepared.

Lanling was ready for this. He'd used his Noble Phantasm to take a great many armies and reduce their threats to nothing, deft and capable as he held his mask, letting the horde get closer. Goblins and werewolves could sometimes prove insurmountable in large numbers, and the best way to handle them was to instead take the support approach; Lanling's ability was to startle and confuse with his beautiful, feminine good looks, to expose his face and leave them enthralled. In their confusion, Lanling would be able to escape too, and he could flee to safety right behind his master. This was all going to be fine, and he was certain of that as he pulled off his mask.

A flash of radiant light followed as Lanling exposed to the monsters his beauty. His soft, remarkably perfect face, a look that could certainly kill, but Lanling would never use his beauty for such a thing. He only sought to show off his beauty to stun, to make them halt and never want to hurt his pretty face. And it worked; the dazzling reveal of his lustful expression did indeed give pause to the monsters suddenly faced with the prettiness of the elegant noble, catching their interest in more dark and fascinated a way than was necessarily intended. Lanling was indeed beautiful, but that beauty began to effect them in more ways than mere surprise.

The blinding flash of brilliance and elegance subsided, leaving Lanling panting and tense up as he stood there, feeling like he had just put a lot into that and was a bit worn down from all of it, but it was done, and surely he'd be able to escape now, right? He turned around and started back toward safety, certain he'd be able to get to where he needed to be and find the warmth and calm of anywhere the hell else, free from the monsters so everyone could regroup and think up a better plan for the next step.

Or so he thought.

As the light subsided, the monsters felt more than merely surprised by his beauty; Lanling induced within them a ravenous and impure desire to have him thoroughly, and the need to conquer him came on too suddenly for them to be able to control, one of the werewolves flinging himself at high speeds and with desperate vigor toward Lanling, who fell to the ground as something grabbed and dragged him from behind, taking him down in a way that left his round, girly butt up high in the air for his own greedy appreciation. Hands ripped at his clothes, tearing them open and exposing his ass to his greedy attentions, consumed now only by the lust.

"Wait, stop!" Lanling shouted, fumbling about at the ground to grab at his fallen swords, convinced that he was in a more mortal danger than he realized, struggling to save himself and fight off the werewolf. Which made it all the bigger a surprise when his curvy ass cheeks were spread wide and a long, wolfy lick up the cleft of his ass made him stop completely dead in place. His eyes went wide in utter panic, looking back over his shoulders and wondering what the hell was going on, as the tongue forced itself into his ass hole and licked all over, the wolf's furry maw rubbing in against his cheeks as he dove with lustful energy to appreciate the pleasure before him. As frightening as being attacked by the horde of monsters was, Lanling wasn't sure it was any easier to handle that he was suddenly getting his ass licked by the creature instead.

Slobbering all over the cute ass and grabbing at the prince's round, feminine hips, the wolf pulled him in tight, but just as quickly went eagerly downward, licking from his ass toward his balls, which he sucked on and played around with on his tongue before drifting back up again to rim him some more. The wet, strong muscle slithering about against his most sensitive of places drew a confused and heated whine from the prince, whose very being felt unprepared for what was about to happen to him now. Especially because his cock was slowly hardening under the guilt and the pressure of being licked and assailed by a monster.

As if all of this wasn't bad enough, a goblin came around the front, and the massive cock on the knobby creature sagged, making Lanling's eyes widen with even more surprise. His dick was a perfect average and perfectly normal cock, but the monster in his face had easily twice his cock, almost a foot of twitching, veiny dick meat that was in short order right up in his face. It was his own turn to be frozen in fascinated awe by something, and yet his cock was shamefully stiffening, going rock hard and even drooling some pre-cum down to the ground, which was not his intention here at all amid the feverish werewolf rimjob.

So deeply enthralled and confused by what he felt, Lanling didn't really notice until it was too late the hands on the back of his head, the steadying of his pretty, tight mouth before the goblin simple slammed forward and forced his cock down into him. This came with the burial of the werewolf's tongue as deep into his ass as it could get, and Lanling let out a wild, confused squeal of excitement as he felt it take him, the eclipsing rush of foggy, messy ecstasy and guilty hunger rushing across his body in unison. There wasn't a moment to brace himself now, and the pleasures hitting him at once had him gagging and moaning simultaneously, the struggle within his throat meeting in confusion with the feeling of that tongue making him feel so very incredible between his legs.

Excitable noises from the Goblin proved the most succinct possible warning to Lanling that things stood to get significantly worse still, as his hands got rougher on him and the werewolf seemed not to be content to keep rimming him for too much longer. Monsters swarmed around him, the goblin in front of him getting his hands into his hair as tight and as harsh as he could, steadying him for each powerful and reckless slam of his cock down his throat. Lanling choked around the thick cock plunging its way down his gullet, hammering faster into him, and the raw, heady confusion felt like it wasn't going to slow down.

Every second of brutal, senseless pressure that washed over him left the uncertain prince struggling to make sense of what was going on, his arms feeling weak and heavy. All he could do was brace down against the floor for stability and hope he'd be able to keep himself under control, and he knew that he wasn't getting free and getting out of this if he couldn't fight this pressure off and save himself, but that didn't really help him in this predicament, leaving a confusing and heavy compromise, a mental fog that only demoralized and imposed its wicked pressures hotter still upon him. Choking on a big dick was not his ideal time spent doing anything, struggling to breathe and think and deal with the pressures coming up faster and hotter, their messy intentions and indulgences leaving the unsure prince wondering how he could deal with this or handle what came up so fast and so wickedly.

The werewolf behind him finally stopped licking his ass, leaving it a bit loose, slick, prepared and used with such thorough vigor and pressure that as the tongue pulled back, Lanling could feel the cool air against his slick and licked asshole, not the most calming or reassuring of feelings at all. He would have been more worried were in not for the harshness of the goblin cock plunging down his throat, but he felt a bit too dizzy and weak to grasp the follow-up until it was too late. Until the thick canine cock plunged down into his ass and sent him into screaming panic, body tensing up total worry and heat against the unexpected impact and penetration.

Suddenly spitroasted by two monster cocks coming in at ridiculous sizes to feel inside of him, there felt like nothing now that could save Lanling from this insanity. He shook under the intense, discerning pressure of this heat, the feelings of firm and wicked desire wearing down everything sensible inside of him with rapid vigor, an expression of hopeless confusion that hit him hard. His cock was desperate now, twitching and throbbing between his legs as the wolf dick forced its way deep into him and hit him with confusing and too-hot feelings of panic. He wished he was ready for this, but he could feel the growing worry and mess of a situation so disastrously wearing on him. He wanted reason and focus here, wanted to understand what was going on and how to make it stop, but instead, he found only the creeping sense of worry and misery that left him without a chance to handle what came on.

Lanling was a proud, refined prince, but as he choked on a goblin cock and got fucked in the dirt by a werewolf, something else followed him, leaving the hopeless prince struggling to deal with everything getting messier and hotter and more unbearable. None of this made a lot of sense to Lanling in his helpless and compromised state, his struggles to keep up and stay focused falling off to the side more and more with each vicious thrust into his holes. Being filled with cock at either end was a sensation like he had never known before, and while these weren't the first cocks Lanling had taken--he had a thing for having his girly butt pounded--never before had they been this big, this rough.

Or, conversely, this amazing.

A sense of unfocused, dizzy submission washed over Lanling as he took this wicked treatment with no way to save himself or spare these throbbing indignities. His body and mind both cracked and bent under the submissive flare of temptation, a deep, throbbing desire taking hold of Lanling that induced within him senseless joys, a need to be fucked and ruined and claimed that felt like it would only get worse if he let it, and the idea of letting it didn't let up on him either. He started to move, rocking back and forth between the big dicks impaling him, feeling the desperate temptation and the hunger of this moment tear at this thoughts, reducing them to a mushy, unfocused mess of throbbing want,, expressing the wrongness of his wants more and more as they tore at him, as they robbed him of sense.

Drool spilled from his ruined, stuffed mouth as he continued to accept this brutality, having no idea how to do or want anything else now. it was so much joy, so much heat, and the fervid rush growing panic and desire robbed Lanling of clarity. He just couldn't grasp anything now that wasn't molten heat, wasn't the deep desire born within him now to get fucked. Amid all of his reckless noises of struggle came moans hotter and messier as he let them, and the wild, reckless goblin throatfucking him made sure he had to fight to get those out with how rough he was claiming his tight mouth.

Too deep in the fog of his own lust to pay much mind to the things going on around him, Lanling had no awareness about his surroundings or what the goblin was doing, not realizing until it was too late, amid the balls slapping against his chin and the rub of goblin pubes against his face, that it was too late for him. The sudden eruption of cum down his throat captured the price off guard as it gushed down his throat, and the confused prince hit his first demoralizing peak. His cock erupted, spewing shots of cum into the mostly-intact front of his pants, creaming his clothes as he felt the jizz pump into his stomach, as he felt himself completely melt in this shameful debauchery and hunger.

As the goblin pulled out and cockslapped the dizzy prince, the werewolf only got rougher, slamming down into him with his knot as the goblin rubbed his slimy dick all over Lanling's face. Lanling began to moan louder, dizzily whimpering, "Your cock is so much bigger than mine," in awe and confusion, not able to express any thought more coherent than that in his hopeless state, and as he kept giving in, he allowed the dawning, creeping sensations of surrender to take him, the goblin cranking out a few more spurts of cum that gushed across his face, and before Lanling could even handle the volume of all this goblin spunk, the werewolf had other ideas.

With a sudden roar and a primal slam of delight, the mighty wolf pulled Lanling up, arms hooking under his legs and behind his neck to lock the prince into a vulgar anal full nelsoning. His cock flopped around inside of his pants, until the goblin left the parting gift of ripping them off of him entirely rather than simply leaving ah ole in them, six inches of perfectly serviceable human cock dwarfed now by the beast breaking him down thoroughly, and was helpless now. "Fuck me harder," he whined. "Please, knot my ass, I've never felt this good before! Destroy me!" He couldn't think straight, and in that dizzy, heated rush of hopelessness came something certain and unbelievable, a senseless rush of desire getting to be too much for him to handle.

The werewolf grunted, pounding upward into the prince's tight ass, wrecking and ruining it with harsh motions trying to lay utter waste to him, fucking him into a state of confused heat and delirium that would only leave him more mentally shattered. Pleasure seared away the worries and the fears of being mobbed by these monsters on his attempt to escape, and now he was stuck firmly in place getting rutted into without a care, his stability and well being worn down step by step with increasing panic. The fuck-addled prince looked out upon the monsters, all of them beating off huge, throbbing cocks, a swarm of beasts ready to wreck the girlishly beautiful royal into a puddle of goo, and all he could do was take it, moaning and heaving as his cock flailed about, twitching from the feeling of a massive wolf prick violating his ass as hard and as fast as he could.

"It feels so good. Are you going to knot me?" The dizziness only got messier, stronger, and Lanling gave up to this pressure and need with something so confused and powerful that he didn't know how to handle this all. It left him more helpless, more vulnerable, eager to break down and fucking unravel as the werewolf pounded his girly ass so hard he came again. This time, his cock was exposed, spurts of cum flying out into the air as it flailed and flopped about wildly, and that orgasm was good, but as the werewolf hit his peak, things got even more intense.

The hard shove of that swollen knot deep into his ass hole forced another orgasm out of Lanling in seconds, made him scream in the most wicked and sinful of feelings as the hot spunk flooded his bowls, and he felt like the most ruined, ravaged plaything. He was done for now, cumming again and losing all sense now, just senselessly, desperately giving up. He had to give up. Giving up was all he had left inside him. Fuck-drunk and wasted, he was happy to get whatever he could, whining, "Fuck me again," as he rubbed his back against the werewolf and completely submitted to these desires.

Instead, the wolf forced Lanling off of his cock, even off of his knot, a sensation of force that almost made the prince cum again, before driving him down onto his shoulders on the ground, legs up in the air, seized by a pair of goblins who both slammed their cocks into his soft ass at the same time. he shrieked in surprise and panic at the sudden double penetrating of his plump posterior, only for another werewolf to sit down on his face and silence him with his dick, replacing his shrieks with sloppy gagging noises and any lingering sense of decency with the most reckless and unchained cacophony of debauchery.

For such careless and uncouth creatures, the goblins seemed to be all too happy to work a consistent mess of pressure upon him. They took turns thrusting into his ass, playing with him and inducing confused noises that he was shamelessly, sloppily making around the cock violating his throat. One cock remained inside of him while the other worked back, and as it came back and pushed all the way in, the other took its turn to pull back. A reckless see-saw motion sought to ruin the girly prince and ravage his tight, fuckable ass. There was no restraint in this treatment, no second of composure or calm that followed; everything had to be harsher, messier, a rough expression of what they could do.

And Lanling loved it! Raw, throbbing submission came on faster and needier with each pass, his body learning with deep, shameful regret on each pass he was helpless here, that his fate of being a girlish, round-assed fucktoy for monster cock was the only real place he could belong. Gagging and drooling on the wolf dick plunging down his throat while the goblins double stuffed his ass with cock, there was nothing but perverse joy here. Everything just kept happening stronger and messier as he let it, offering his body up to monsters and letting them have him, giving in to the ugly, senseless thrill of breaking down, and the faster he went, the more he found that he just had to accept it, giving up with brilliant, searing joy to the idea that this was all he wanted, all he needed.

The goblins weren't very good at fucking him well though; they were getting faster, moving with a more erratic pace, giving way too much aggression and harshness to Lanling, stretching and abusing his poor ass with rougher motions trying to completely destroy him. And it was working; his cock fired off ropes of cum all over his chest again and again, fucked to repeated, senseless orgasms over and over. He had no hope of containing what he was giving in to and how he was giving up to it; it just kept happening, a throbbing, building, bubbling mess of way too much to deal with, but with all reason robbed from his thoughts, all Lanling had left was excitement, a crushing plunge into joy that kept coming on faster and wilder still, making him burn up with a joy getting to be too much for him to possibly handle.

All while a wolf cock choked him out, his face covered in drool as the wild thrusts forward proved too much for him to deal with. ,he was so lost, confused, dizzily giving in to the joy and the ferocity. He didn't understand what happening or how to make it stop, he just knew he wanted more, just craved the merciless submission of getting ravaged and fucked into a state of pure delight. A joy that didn't let up. He needed this, and the sweet thrill of breaking down hit him hard, pushed Lanling to repeated climaxes driving home just how much of a slut he was now.

When the monsters came, Lanling didn't realize it happened until it was too late. Until the knot was forcing its way past his mouth, making his jaw open wide to take the bulb, while two goblins hilted their fat cocks into his ass and taught his body its new role. The eruption of cum into his ass was a lot, but the rush of spunk down his throat and into his mouth that he had no choice but to drink down as he struggled, upside-down no less, to deal with all of this, proved to be too much for him to handle. Too much for anyone to. Nobody's will could have survived this intact; this was a special kind of mess, a special sort of ruination, and Lanling came all over himself one last time as they ruined him in unison.

Before the werewolf was even done cumming, before he was even done roaring as he came, cum was forcing its way out of the packed and plugged mouth from the overwhelming volume that he pumped the prince full of, and as the wolf dragged his knot back out, more dripped onto Lanling's face. His eyes were rolled back, and as the goblins let go of his legs and he flopped down to the floor, he was a twitching mess, babbling incoherent nonsense, unable to form words. His hips bucked upward, gaping ass leaking with cum. The monsters closed in on their broken new fucktoy, and Lanling was happy to not have to go more than a few more seconds without having cocks inside him again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
